virtualben10fandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 2
Jarret, the ruler of the Pantophage, is sitting on a table with Emperor Lord Milleous, ruler of the Incursions. Milleous: Either you give me my Taedenite or your precious homeplanet will go boom. Jarett: I’d like to see you try. Milleous: You DO realize THAT THIS MEANS WAR! Jarret and Milleous walk out of the room. They enter their starships. Anur System Unknown Date Unknown Time We see thousands of Vladats fighting Loboans, Ectonurites, Transylians, Thep Khufans, and Ormerowons. Vladats: You will pay for causing our near extinction! The Vladats began sucking the life force out of them. Pip’s Ship Unknown Date 2:30 pm Pip: This is bad. This so very bad. Blank: What’s going on? Pip: A galactic war has waged. Blank: And why is this our problem? Pip: We’re going to Galvan Mark II. I need to speak to Azmuth. They zoom to Galvan Mark II. They walk to Azmuth’s lab. Pip: Uncle Azmuth! Have you heard? Azmuth: Yes, I don’t think even the Omnigizer can save us now. Ben: Wrong. We see Ben, Gwen, and Kevin. Blank: Ben! What are you doing here? Myaxx: I thought we would need all the help we can get so I called them. But there’s someone late. Blank: Who? Tina punches a hole in the wall and enters. Tina: Hey Blank. Pip: We have a door, you know. Blank: D’oh! *whispers Myaxx* Why’d you have to bring Tina?! Tina: I heard you! Tina knocks Blank unconscious. Ben: I think we’re ready. It’s hero time! *transforms* Cannonbolt! Blank: Any old alien will do. *transforms* Dragonman! Cannonbolt: Let’s roll. Dragonman: Where exactly are we supposed to go? Azmuth: We’ll start with the Pantophage’s homeworld. This time, you’ll be taking my ship. Azmuth shows them to a big red battleship. Azmuth: This ship is equipped with the latest technology, including DNA censored lasers. Pip: Wow! Azmuth: It also contains holding cells, and a bridge. It has large storage capabilities and powerful defense network. Kevin: I’m driving. We hear an explosion. Tina: What was that? Gwen’s eyes glow pink then they fade. Gwen: It’s the Incursions. Dragonman blasts a hole in the ceiling and flies to the Incursions. Cannonbolt switches to Jetray. Jetray follows Dragonman. They land near the Incursions’ warships. They revert. Blank: Their ships have gotten bigger. Incusion warriors come out of the ship and use their tongues to capture Ben and Blank. The rest of the gang arrive. Gwen fires a Mana blast at their tongues. Ben: Thanks Gwen. *transforms* Arcticguana! Arcticguana freezes the Incursions’ blasters. Blank: Now it’s my turn! *transforms* Sea Weed! Incursion #1: Prepare for glorious destruction at the hands of the Incursion empire! Incursion #2: GO WAR! Sea Weed covers their eyes with ink and smashes their heads together. Sea Weed reverts. Arcticguana switches to Way Big. Way Big: I’m getting tired of you. Way Big carries the Incursions’ Ship and throws it into space. He reverts. Pip: I suggest that we go to the Anur System before going to the Pantophage. Kevin: I don’t have a problem with that as long as I drive. They go into Azmuth’s ship and take off. Azmuth: I’m gonna miss that ship. Uncharted sector of Space Unknown Date Unknown Time Ben: Are we there yet? Kevin: No. Ben: Are we there yet? Kevin: No! Ben: *transforms* Upgrade! Upgrade merges with the ship. Blank: *transforms* iMan! You’re not gonna have all the fun. Out of the way, Kevin. I’m driving. iMan grabs Kevin and puts him aside. iMan starts pressing buttons randomly. Upgrade: Activating Hyperdrive. They zoom to the Anur System. Blank: Why are there vampires everywhere? Pip: INCREDIBLE! Ben: What? Why? Pip: Vladats are supposed to be extinct, but somehow, they’re not. Blank: Wow! A whole bunch of aliens that aren’t in the Omnigizer! Suddenly, Blank gets electrocuted by…..Plugg! Plugg: Did you miss me? Pip: Plugg? But how? I saw you die in that explosion. Plugg: Things aren’t always what they seem. Blank: At least things couldn’t get any worse. Ben: Never say that out loud! Electrodue jumps on Blank. Ben: I got this. *transforms* Ditto? I haven’t used him in years. Ditto clones and jumps on Plugg and Electrodue and pounds them. Pip: Ben! Stay back! Pip throws 2 Null Void eggs at Electrodue and Plugg. Pip: It’s the Null Void for them. But we’ve still got to deal with the Vladats. Tina: No problem. Tina jumps on a Vladat and knocks him unconscious. She throws him in front of Blank. Omnigizer: Uncatalogued DNA detected. A yellow beam pops out of the Omnigizer and scans the unconscious Vladat. Omnigizer: Scan complete. Unknown DNA sample acquired. Pip jumps on the Omnigizer and types a code of some sort. Blank: What did you do? Pip: I set the Omnigizer to capture mode. It's set to absorb the Vladats. Just approach them and the Omnigizer will do the rest. Blank uses his super speed to absorb several Vladats, but he gets knocked out by one of them. Ben: I'm a-coming, Blank! Kevin absorbs a rock. Kevin: Finally, something we can hit. He morphs his hand into a mace and pounds a Vladat. Blank absorbs him. Blank: There's too many of 'em. I'm gonna end this now! Omnigizer, absorb all Vladats. Code 10. Omnigizer: Insufficient power for this operation. Blank: Come on! Ben: I think I can help. *transforms* AmpFibian! AmpFibian uses his electrokinesis to power up the Omnigizer. Ben: Blank, now! Blank: Omnigizer, absorb all Vladats. Code 10. All the Vladats were sucked into the Omnigizer. Kevin: No fair. Why do you get to keep them? Blank: Because I’m awesome. Blank faints. Tina: I had nothing to do with that. Everyone: Blank! Ben: What happened to him? Pip: Absorbing all of those Vladats used up a lot of Blank’s life force. Gwen changes to her Anodite form. Gwen: I think I can heal him. Blank’s body glows pink and he wakes up. Gwen returns to her human form. Blank: What happened? Ben: Long story. Blank: I don’t think I can go on with this war. Ben: Lucky for you, I have a transformation that can end this war once and for all. Gwen: You don’t mean… Ben: The keys. Gwen and Kevin put the keys into the Omnitrix. Omnitrix: Transformation 10 unlocked and available. Ben transforms. Ben: Alien X! Blank: You can’t do this alone. Tina: What’re you gonna do? Pip: Blank, you know the consequences if you transform into him. Blank: I’m willing to take the risk. *transforms* *thinking*Nova Hero! Nova Hero uses Telepathy to go into Alien X’s mind. We see Ben, Blank, Serena, and Bellicus. Ben: Come on, you two. There’s a war going on. You’ve gotta let me use Alien X. Blank: I’ve got a better idea. Let Alien X and Nova Hero fuse. Then we’ll be unstoppable. Serena: Seconded! Bellicus: *reluctantly* Motion carried. Ben/Blank: Nova Alien X! Nova Alien X uses super speed and destroys all Incursion and Pantophage warships. Nova Alien X: Seconded! Planet restoring motion carried! All the planets that were destroyed were restored. He teleports to the two kings' ships. He captures Emperor Milleous and Lord Jarret. Nova Alien X: You two! You’re the cause of all this. Jarret tries to punch Nova Alien X but his fist freezes. Nova Alien X teleports them both to a high security prison planet. Milleous: You can’t just leave us here. Nova Alien X: You should consider yourself lucky. I could have just killed you both on the spot. Nova Alien X teleports back to the gang. Nova Alien X reverts back to Ben and Blank. Blank: I thought I was gonna be stuck as Nova Hero. Pip: Is it over? Ben: Yeah. Gwen: Let’s go home. I don’t know how I’m gonna explain this to my folks. The End!!!